Firsts: Prowl and Sideswipe
by Mirage Shinkiro
Summary: G1. Much to his brother’s horror, Sideswipe has a crush on the most unlikely mech, and he’s not going to give up until Prowl acknowledges his feelings.


_Title: Firsts: Prowl and Sideswipe_  
_Author:_ Mirage Shinkiro

_Rating:_ T  
_Warnings:_ mech/mech kissing, a.k.a. intimacy between androgynous and asexually reproducing but male-"pronoun'd" 'bots.

_Disclaimer:_ Transformers is the property of Hasbro, and although I wish I could make money off the TF franchise so I could be independently wealthy, I am not. Alas, I remain poor and am just borrowing the lovely robots.

_Summary:_ G1. Much to his brother's horror, Sideswipe has a crush on the most unlikely mech, and he's not going to give up until Prowl acknowledges his feelings.

_A/N, explanation:_ This is the first in a series of one shots about various couples, all of them surrounding a first kiss. Exists only to be a cute little fluff.

Some inspiration for description in this story was derived from Taralyden's "Obsessed."

_A/N, units of time (source, TFwiki):_ orn=roughly a day.

oOoOo

_**Firsts: Prowl and Sideswipe  
**_  
Sideswipe eased into the corner booth and stared across the rec room. Beautiful, sloping doorwings obscured his view of the doorway. Black and white, with elegant gold stars, they twitched faintly as mechs left and entered the room, as though registering the faintest breeze. Sideswipe imagined stroking those doorwings and kissing the soft lips—

With a grunt, Sunstreaker plopped down beside him. "Don't tell me you're fantasizing over the hard-aft again? _Primus,_ Bro. 'Bots say I'm crazy, but I'm not as far gone as you. I was shocked when he went out of his way to save us during a battle, but that's not worth drooling over him."

Tearing his gaze away from the gently twitching doorwings, Sideswipe smirked. "Hey, I'm not 'drooling' over him, and you can't say much, anyway." He nodded toward Bluestreak, who was getting himself a cube of energon. "You also fell under the spell of doorwings. Admit it: they're the odd, illicit drug of mechs everywhere."

"At least my 'bot has a personality!" Sunstreaker snorted, and as Bluestreak turned to scan the room, he waved him over.

"Mine has a personality, too," Sideswipe replied, his gaze moving back to those gracefully arched doorwings. Prowl had gotten some energon, only to run into Jazz at the door. The two mechs were deep in discussion, leaving Sideswipe with a golden opportunity to stare at Prowl unnoticed.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said. "He's humorless, strict, obsessive, cold—"

Bluestreak sat across from them and thumped his cube onto the table, catching both their attention. "You must be talking about Prowl." He shook his head. "I keep telling you guys that he's just dedicated and organized, I mean sure he's really by-the-book but he sees himself as a type of guardian and he takes his role very seriously. He may not be really good at showing his feelings but I assure you he's just as passionate about what he believes in as the rest of us."

Intrigued by Bluestreak's use of the word _'passionate,'_ Sideswipe leaned closer. "Oh, really? Is he ever passionate about people?"

Sunstreaker groaned and slumped in the booth.

After a moment's hesitation, Bluestreak nodded. "He doesn't show it publically of course but I have it on good word that when alone with his bondmate he didn't bother to be restrained." He chuckled nervously. "In fact my cousin is apparently rather . . ." He trailed off and shook his head suddenly.

Sideswipe wasn't sure which part to react to first: the fact Prowl had been bonded once, or the fact Prowl was apparently a real turbotiger in the berth.

Sunstreaker took care of the problem for him. "_What?_" He dropped his voice when several stares turned their way. "He was bonded? And he survived the death of his bondmate? Man, that _is_ cold."

"Don't be so quick to assume." Bluestreak frowned. "Although he wasn't overt about it Prowl grieved for a solid vorn. The entire family thought he'd die and for orns he was hospitalized, vomiting up every ounce of energon fed to him. But this was at the beginning of the war and the 'Cons had killed Silvermoon in one of their attacks. In the end Prowl was just too angry to give up on life and as soon as he was stronger he joined the Autobots."

"Oh." Sunstreaker sounded both taken aback and at a loss.

Sideswipe pondered the story in silence. It made sense, really. He couldn't imagine that Prowl would approach something as serious as a bonding with anything other than total dedication. He glanced back toward Prowl, who'd turned to speak with Optimus Prime. Sideswipe now had a good view of his handsome profile.

Bluestreak's insights hardly scared him. As much as he wanted to see Prowl melt under his touches, his head thrown back in ecstasy, Sideswipe wanted more than just a romp in the berth. He wanted Prowl's _attention,_ his respect, his affection, his—

As though sensing he was being stared at, Prowl turned and glanced Sideswipe's direction. Sunstreaker ignored the look and gulped his energon, and Bluestreak waved. Sideswipe, however, gave him a smile, letting Prowl see and register that he had been, in fact, staring at him.

Prowl paused for a moment, then turned back to Prime and Jazz. Sideswipe didn't miss the way his doorwings twitched again, though.

oOoOo

Sideswipe made his way to Prowl's office, waving at the mechs who passed him in the hallway. He had a habit he tried to hide from Sunstreaker, one that won him a lot of teasing, and that was to shower gifts on whatever 'bot he had a crush on.

Having been on the receiving end of Prowl's disciplinary actions and therefore in his office countless times, Sideswipe had long since learned that everything in Prowl's life, material or otherwise, was either practical or classic. The only picture in Prowl's office was a replica of a famous, ancient painting of the Crystal Gardens. Every item on Prowl's desk was functional, but his electropen holder was an antique with a carving of the Great Hall of Praxus etched into it. Sideswipe owned nothing so fancy or useful, so for five orns in a row, he'd brought the only two things he could: finished reports and energon.

Halting at Prowl's office door, he buzzed the door comm. "Prowl, it's Sideswipe."

The comm. light turned green, indicating the door had been triggered open. "Enter," came Prowl's voice through the tiny speaker.

Sideswipe stepped inside as the door hissed open and then affected his most professional persona. "Here are the reports on Sunstreaker's and my last two patrols."

Prowl accepted the datapad without comment, and Sideswipe knew Prowl just considered the gesture prompt. He was supposed to generate those reports, so no 'thank you' would be forthcoming.

"And here's some energon. Ratchet's still complaining about you skipping meals." Sideswipe handed over the cube.

"Thank you." Prowl took the cube and set it on his desk. He hesitated, then triggered his office door closed and gazed up at Sideswipe. "Should I be asking what you've done? No pranks in twelve orns, and on-time reports for five orns straight. Not to mention the energon."

Sideswipe smiled faintly. Prowl had the smoothest voice. It was beautiful, really, so it was too bad he only ever talked business. "I haven't done anything." _Yet,_ he thought to himself.

Prowl stood and walked around the desk. "Then why do I have the sensation that something is definitely up?"

Sideswipe dropped the affected persona and stepped closer to him, grinning. "Probably because you've caught me staring at you on seven separate occasions now."

"And what exactly has caught your attention?" Prowl asked, arching one optic ridge.

"Other than your doorwings?" Sideswipe couldn't help teasing him. Despite the joke, he had a million serious answers come to mind: he liked challenges, Prowl was excellent optic candy, and some part of him desperately wanted to earn his respect and trust for a reason even he couldn't explain.

"Other than my doorwings." Prowl, fortunately, sounded mildly amused.

Sideswipe frowned, trying to generate words for the strongest reason. But he couldn't explain the way he felt the orn Prowl had refused to leave Sunstreaker and him behind even though it wasn't _logical_, and the way he was comforted by the simple touch of Prowl's fingers on his shoulder when he realized how badly Sunstreaker had been injured. The feeling had transcended that battle. To Sideswipe's shock, Prowl had checked on their recovery and even given Sideswipe a hard time in a good-natured way. Prowl's humor had been so completely deadpan that Sideswipe thought he was being serious at first, but then he'd realized he was being teased and had to laugh.

The sum of it snapped into a single picture in Sideswipe's mind, and he realized suddenly he'd been quite dense. _Prowl_ had a crush on _him._ "The way you make me feel," he replied, the words escaping him before he could rethink them.

"Is that so?" One corner of Prowl's mouth curved into a smile. He reached up and touched Sideswipe's cheek lightly. "And here I thought I'd been so careful."

Every circuit in Sideswipe's body seemed to zing at the touch, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful mech before him. "No need to be careful with me," he whispered.

At those words, Prowl leaned down and captured his mouth, and his lips were as soft as Sideswipe had imagined. Running his arms around Prowl's waist, Sideswipe pressed closer and nudged his lips with his glossa. Prowl opened his mouth, immediately meeting Sideswipe's glossa with his own. Sideswipe moaned and ran one hand up Prowl's back and across his right doorwing, eliciting an answering moan.

After a klik, Prowl pulled away and cupped Sideswipe's face in his hands. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" he asked with a small smile. "I don't date casually, and you're not going to get some quick interface from me." The faintest of teasing tones colored his voice. "My bondmate never got a _quick_ interface from me."

Sideswipe shivered at the implication. "Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me. I thought about this one hard before I acted."

Prowl nodded, his smile growing wider. "Very well. I'm interested to see if you can handle this or not." Despite the severity of the words, Prowl's optics nearly shone with obvious delight. "Meet me at the Ark's entrance tomorrow after your shift, and we'll head out on our first date."

"How very organized of you!" Sideswipe had to laugh, but he wasn't complaining. He'd known from the beginning Prowl preferred routines.

"Hellion." Prowl pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, defying any possible insult, then released him. "Now if you're finished trying to seduce me, get out of my office."

Sideswipe laughed again, but knowing Prowl would want to finish his work, he left, breaking into a run as soon as the office door closed behind him. He couldn't wait to shock his brother with his good news.

* * *

_Postscript: I enjoyed writing this one far more than I thought! I might have to write a longer story for this pairing._


End file.
